Kitchen Princess: After Story
by Exondra
Summary: It's been many years since the Najika has been in school, and now everything has seemingly come together. Najika is married to Daichi and are now expecting a little one. However, one thing still has yet to be put right. Introducing a familiar story with new characters.
1. Prologue

_Hello Sora, sorry it's been so long…Life has gotten so busy. Daichi plans on taking over the school. It's official though I do not see Sensai passing anytime soon. I'm now a cooking instructor at the school. Fujita sensai still runs the diner and takes on apprentices from my class. Oh! I was wondering, have you met up with Hagio sensai? She passed not to long ago. No need to worry about the children though, Akane and her new husband Seiyo took them in. They have a huge house. Akane managed to make it as a supermodel. Isn't that great? We all still miss you. I really miss you. Daichi however, is a great husband. He's grown up a lot ever since you left. Sora…before I leave…I want you and Hagio sensai to know…I'm pregnant._

My name is Najika Kitazawa, and I'm now 23 years old. People worried when Daichi and I married right out of high school. However, so far, it's been great. I have my own culinary class, after deciding teaching and making people smile are my passions.

I held on to a large bag that was slung over my shoulder. I wore an outfit of black pants, a white chef jacket, and black shoes. My orange hair cut off into a chin length bob.

"Najika, hold up!"Daichi called after me. I paused and turned to look back at the car with a grin.

"What's up?" I asked as he jogged toward me looking very sharp in his suit, and his wild hair brushed down…or as down as it would get. He looked serious as he took my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder. Giving me a look of 'should you ask?'. I gave him another sheepish grin. "Aww, Daichi, don't be that way" I stated hugging his arm and looking up at him with my big brown eyes. "I'm just fine…really" I placed a hand on my little swollen belly.

"It's better not to take chances" He stated simply his ears turning a little pink as he looked down at me and my childish puppy face. I continued to give him the puppy stare and he sighed and handed me his breif case. "Here, this is lighter" he stated. I let go of his arm and took the brief case with a smile.

"yay!" I stated childishly before my smile faded. I dropped the breif case and slapped both hands over my mouth before running to the nearest tree and vomiting. Daichi came over with a frown

Are you sure your okay to go to work today?" He asked

When I was able I stood back up streight and gave him a weak smile. "Peachy….it's just morning sickness" I told him.

He sighed again and rolled his eyes "Your so stubborn"

I frowned "But you know I don't like sitting around doing nothing…I get soo bored"

A smile returned to his face and he began to laugh. I laughed as well.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Good Morning ,class!" I greeted the High school aged children in a sing song voice.

They all looked up from preparing their items for the days work and some waved while others verbally greeted me. I looked around the room, seeing if each person was here and making a mental note. Daichi was beside me with my large bag in tow which he gingerly set upon the metal work station I had. I gave him a small grin before I began digging through the bag and pulling out a large container and placing it on the table. "I have a treat to wake you up this morning" I stated hoping to brighten up the sleepy eyes before me. The class looked curious as I opened the container of fresh blueberry muffins. The small wafted around the room immediately. I felt Daichi near my ear "I'll see you later" He whispered kissing my cheek before leaving the room before I could say anything to him. A small smile tugged at my lips before my thoughts went back to my class. A young girl was staring at me with piercing green eyes

"Can we take one?" She asked

I nodded and grinned "Of course!"

The young girl took one and turned away before the rest of the class followed her lead. I frowned, the young girl reminded me a lot of Akane though more grim. She was a new girl who had arrived last week, and already was making it to head of the class. If only I could get her to open up, things might be a little better.

However I forced my thoughts to turn to my class who were happily eating the muffins I had prepared for them. I shut my container and pushed it to the side. "Okay, so did all of you do your homework?" I asked cheerfully.

A young man raised his hand and waved it around which caused me to chuckle as I thought it looked like a fish out of water "Yes Akihiko?" I asked.

He was a young man with raven black hair and matching eyes that sparkled with mischief. He reminded me a lot of a male version of me. "I did my homework." He stated with a grin "The breakfast I looked up was the French breakfast of Les Croissants."

The young girl from earlier rolled her emerald eyes and took a hand to push her wavy brown hair behind her ears "That's not very extravagant" She stated hotly "I looked up the Taiwan Mantou."

Akihiko glared at her menacingly with his dark eyes as he tossed his head to get his bangs out of his face. "That's average too you know."

Before the fight could go any further I hastily put it to an end "Akihiko, Chiyo…I think those are both great options for a breakfast idea" I stated with a kind yet authorative tone. It hastily shut them both up so seeing I put an end to that a smile returned back to my face "How about everyone puts their reports on my desk in a neat pile" I stated as I pulled my stool over to have a seat. I felt a wave of sickness beginning to hit me and I was hoping it would just pass. The students lined up the put the papers on the desk and one young girl caught my eye. She was younger than the rest due to the fact she was supposed to be extremely intelligent so she was moved up a couple grades. However due to this she always seemed lonely and was very shy. "Good Morning Fuu" I said to the young girl. She looked up at me with brown eyes that smiled when she did. A cute little smile they made me want to run and hug her.

"Good morning, Sensei" She said in her soft tone of voice. I wanted to squee and hug her but I did not I simply smiled.

"What did you do your report on?" I asked the young blonde haired girl.

"Kasha"

I cocked my head. I knew it was a traditional Russian dish but I it was a very simple dish as well "Why did you pick that one?" I asked curiously.

I noticed her face get a little red "umm…well…my mother is actually from Russia" She stated awkwardly as she placed her paper in the pile.

"Really?" I asked curiously "That's very neat" I said with a grin.

She smiled a small smile back to me before turning away and going back to her seat.

I pulled the papers into my hand and used the desk to help me make them into a neat pile before laying them back down and looking back over the expectant class "Okay, now your work for today is to take these breakfast foods and make them into something original" I stated lightly. Everyone looked around at each other "You may begin"

With those words, the class was off to do what they needed to, grabbing ingrediants off shelves and all. I grinned for a moment before pulling my bag over to me and grabbing a bottle of water out of it and taking a drink. This morning sickness was not going good at all.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day seemed to drag on as I watched the timer ticking by. Many times I stood up to see how the individual students were doing with their creations. Many I had to stop and point them in the right direction. Not everyone has the taste buds I do. That problem seems to affect a lot of people who cannot tell what would taste good with what. I stopped by Fuu who was working quietly and patiently at her station. I giggled. A habit of hers was sticking her tongue out slightly when she was concentrating really hard. Her nose wrinkled up. I turned away to look at the next Chiyo, hers was nearly complete. Her Tai donut pastry. She had spent most of her time frying them up and making icing to go on them. I looked at it curiously though, the icing had some sort of flavor mixed in which made me lick my lips. I was sure it was going to be good. As I rounded the room I looked over and Akihiko, he immediately looked up at me and used his arms to block the view of his product "No, you cannot look!" He cried out. I cocked my head to one side.

"Why not?" I asked him with a chuckle

"It's a surprise" He stated "I'm making the most delicious croissants ever!"

I heard Chiyo scoff behind me "You know I'm going to win" She challenged across the room.

He glared over at her and I sighed. And walked towards Akihiko and gave his shoulder a small squeeze "I'm sure it'll be great!" I encouraged. However, part of me was rather scared of what he might come up with. It was usually something very out of this world.

"Sensei," Another student called out and I looked up as the student pointed towards the doorway. I followed his gaze and noticed Daichi standing in the doorway. I stared curiously a moment before walking over. He held the door open for me and we both stepped out into the hallway before he shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously knowing full well he was usually busy through out the day.

"I got a phone call from Seiyo"

My eyes went wide "Are the children okay?" I asked. The kids of Lavender House were in Akane and his care right now.

"They are fine" He said with a reassuring smile.

"Akane?" I asked after that still worried

"No, no, she's fine too"

I sighed in relief "that's good…then what's wrong"

He seemed out of words for a moment before he simply stated "Well, we are going to meet them tonight for dinner"

"Oh, good!" I exclaimed "I wanted to see the kids!" I clapped my hands together and Daichi smiled "However…why couldn't you tell me that on lunch?" I asked curiously "You never interrupt my class"

He shrugged "Better for you to be prepared"

I could tell something was bothering him but I didn't say anything "Okay..." I said my smile fading. He took a hand and scruffed up my hair like I was some sort of kid. And I pushed his hand away and began using my fingers to comb it back before he leaned down to kiss me

"I'll see you later…" He stated. I smiled back at him and nodded before watching him walk away. I then entered my classroom, still wondering what was going on that he wouldn't tell me.

Back in the classroom the timer was going off "Okay, Okay class; you had a few extra minutes so it's time to stop working!" I yelled over the noise as I went over to turn it off. It seemed to quiet after I had turned to noisy thing off and everyone was now stopped with hands at their sides. Many looking bummed out. "What do you think?" I asked the class with a grin "Think you made an original?" I asked. Some still looked pretty bummed out. I guess not everyone could be happy.

"We will go in alphabetical order" I announced pulling out my class list "Ai…."

That's how it started. For some things, I was happy to have a bottle of water beside me, however it didn't stop me from smiling generously and giving them some good advice on the flavors that were chosen. Akihiko was among my first students to come and display his product.

"Ta dah!" He stated as he placed the plate on the table in front of me. It sort of looked like a purpley blue mess on top of maybe croissants. I stared at it a moment. "Is this blueberry croissant?" I asked the young man. He grinned eagerly and nodded his head. "Yes, since you made us blueberry muffins, I made blueberry croissants for you"

I smiled gingerly and took my fork to it, trying not to be obvious about getting a less amount of blueberry goop. I took a bite and chewed on it. Sugar and blueberries. Simple. The blueberries were much to overpowering to even taste the croissant. I swallowed and nodded my head "It was a good idea" I told him. It shocked me a bit to say it. Knowing him, I was expecting something like a chilly pepper croissant….or usually his favorite flavoring. Curry. "Work on not overdoing your flavoring" I told him before he nodded and took the plate away.

When Chiyo came up on her turn she presented me with lovely flower shaped Mantou. It had a rosy colored icing that was flavored with strawberry and had custard in the center. It was delectable and I chewed on my bite contently. She stared at me with her green gaze and I finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Everything is perfect" I admitted. She smirked as if this was already something she knew. I wished deep down that she would learn social skills. Cooking was not a competition. It was a joy. I swallowed and pushed the plate back towards her and wrote her grade down in my grade book before the next person came forward.

Fuu had a little bowl of Kasha translated to porridge. However it was flavored apple cinnamon. It reminded me of an American meal. Oatmeal, which I had while my stay there during a competition I attended a couple years ago. She looked at me shyly. "Apple Cinnamon is my favorite" She explained which I smiled and took a bite. It was indeed very good. So I grinned "It's a favorite of mine too." I stated to her which caused her to smile. I leaned forward on my desk so that I could be nearer. A serious expression no overcoming my face. "Now Fuu, you shouldn't worry so much about your food. You're really good and you know what you're doing" I stated. She stared politely at me with her sad gaze and I smiled and took my hand pulling lightly on a stray strand of hair she had in her face. "Be more confident in your creations". She smiled and nodded her head before taking her bowl. She walked back to her desk with a little more bounce in her step.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat at the Fujita diner, as the students around me laughed and giggled and ate up. The menu was still the one I had created when working here. I smiled and stared at it.

"It's been awhile Najika!" The familiar voice called.

Fujita took the seat across from me. He really had not changed any. His hair was pulled back in a brown ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a white T-shirt and black pants, a little more hygienic looking than in my younger days. His face clean shaven and not looking like the bum he usually was.

"Yea, I know" I admitted with a grin.

He leaned forward and pulled on my cut hair "Still can't believe this" He teased

I giggled "Yea well…" I stated, we both very well knew why it had been cut…in high school there had been a bad accident while cooking where my hair caught fire. Luckily no damage had been done, but I had decided my hair had to go. I had cried too.

Fujita leaned back in the chair again, crossing his arms over his chest, the light from the window landing on him. I gasped "Fujita Sensei! Is that a grey hair I see?" I asked leaning forward.

His eyes went wide "No way!" He cried as he also sat forward

I quickly pointed to the grey that was located on the side of his head. He covered it up with his hand and I laughed "You're getting old Sensei!" I teased lightly.

"Don't call me that" He grimaced "It makes it worse"

I laughed and he began laughing as well and after a few moments he sighed but still smiled as he stated "I guess age is not something you can escape" He said "However…I'm not old"

I laughed again and shook my head.

"What's so funny?"

I grinned and looked up at Daichi "Sensei is getting old"

Fujita grimaced "I'm not old!" He got to his feet and stepped away from the chair

Daichi seemed to examine Fujita "Looks like age is catching up with you" He stated.

Fujita glared at him "Well, at least now I know why it was you two who got together"

Daichi and I laughed as Fujita walked away and Daichi sat down in the abandoned chair and stared across at me.

"I'm surprised you're taking a lunch" I teased knowing very well my husband had been very busy as of late.

He shrugged "I decided to drop everything to see you"

My cheeks went a little red, he always knew how to keep my heart racing even after this long "Aww such flattery" I teased

He smiled and ran his fingers through his brown hair. He then proceeded to take off his reading glasses and place them on the table, rubbing his eyes. I cocked my head curiously to the side.

"Daichi…" I stated

He looked up at me and smiled lightly.

I looked away and stared out the window into the sunny summer day.

"Najika?" He asked

I glanced back over to him at his curious expression and I smiled "It's nothing…" I replied "…I noticed you have been working a lot recently…"

"Yes…sorry about that, there has been so much that needs to get done." He stated reaching across the table to grab my small hands in his "I haven't been neglecting you have I?" He asked looking at me seriously.

My face went red "No no…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…" I felt flustered "I just meant…I worry….when you work so much…"

He smiled and gave my hands a little squeeze "I understand" He chuckled reaching one hand up to stroke a finger across my cheek, before he dropped it back down, His brown eyes staring into my own.

Something was on his mind, and I just could not tell what yet. I mentally sighed before I pulled my hands away and a server came up with the food I had ordered before hand. It was a rainbow jelly. I looked at it a moment before thinking the young girl who smiled and gave a small, polite bow with her head.

I took my spoon ready to dig in when I noticed Daichi staring at it."…are you okay?" I asked

He nodded and laughed "Yes, I'm fine….brings back memories…"

I blushed and giggled "When I come here to eat…sometimes I hope by eating old foods…that I will be able to continue seeing those memories clearly."

Daichi chuckled and propped his head up on his arm that was propped on the table. "I love that most about you….your innocence" He stated.

I smiled and giggled again before I scooped a spoonful of the jelly and held it out for him. He lifted his head and took a bit before I scooped up some more for me.

_Sora….even to this day you are always in our hearts…This jelly is like that sign you sent me…do you remember? That day I was distraught and not sure where to turn? You sent me a rainbow that led me to my future…Daichi. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Daichi and I lived in a small apartment, to crowded for comfort but good enough for a beginner family like ourselves. We could have lived in the family home, but Daichi decided he didn't want to live off his father. He's stubborn like that. I know you tried hard to please your father Sora, and Daichi really does try as well, but some things can take a very long time. I think Daichi still holds a grudge against your father for treating me like he did when I was younger. I got over it, but something still holds the two of us at arms length…even if I am his daughter-in-law._

Once inside our home it didn't take me long to drag my feet to the bedroom and lay down on our bed. Daichi followed me in the room and layed my bag down in the corner before he came over and layed beside me. He propped his head up and looked down at me. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at me with his big brown eyes. I looked back up at him and nodded with a content smile before closing my eyes.

I heard him move around a bit before I felt his arm go around me and his lips plant a kiss on my forehead. He pulled me close to him and once snuggled against his chest I opened my eyes looking up at him again. I felt comforted, I always felt comforted in his arms. I felt my muscels relax and snuggled closer to him.

"What time is dinner at?" I asked in a sleepy voice as I closed my eyes again

"Not for a few hours"

"Good" I muttered

I heard him chuckle as he squeezed me a little tighter.

"Can I sleep?" I asked him

"Sure"

I was already falling asleep as I asked the question but I forced my eyes to open and look at him. He was looking away, looking very lost in thought. I frowned. "What's on your mind?" I asked him.

He looked back at me "A lot"

"I noticed…what's wrong?" I continued

"Don't worry about it…just work" He said with a smile

I didn't believe him and I grimiced "You're a terrible lier"

He laughed "No…you just read me to well."

I closed my eyes again "It's about dinner tonight huh?"

When he didn't say anything I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was staring down at me this time looking expressionless. With this I pulled away from him and sat up. Now I was looking down at him. "What's going on?" I asked alert.

He sat up as well staring at me intently "It's about the Lavender house…"

I didn't say anything hoping he would continue which he did "There's a family buying out the land and wanting to tear it down since there is no one to run the place."

I felt dizzy and immediately placed a hand to my head. The Lavender house…is getting tore down? I shook my head "We are still looking for someone….they can't tear it down…"

Daichi didn't say anything and I glared at him "Why did you not tell me?"

He still didn't say anything and I got to my feet and stormed out of the room shutting the door behind me, I heard him come after me, sliding the door back open as I stormed through the small apartment. I felt him take hold of my wrist and I turned towards him. He pulled me into his arms and held me in a tight hug as I struggled to get free. "You can cry…"

It was those three simple words that tore me down. I began to cry as he held me close. He stood just letting me cry.

_Sora…I remember clearly that day you died….I couldn't cry…I was numb…I knew I had to be strong but now...Daichi lets me show my weak side._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a long time since I saw Seiyo and Akane. From what I heard Seiyo was now the pastry chef of Akane's uncles' restaurant. Akane was fashion model which always had fit her personality. As we pulled up to their house I looked up and chuckled. "I always forget how big this place is" I stated with slight envy.

Daichi took my hand and squeezed it. We stepped out of the car. Daichi was wearing a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt with tennis shoes and a baseball cap while I wore a long sleeve white shirt with a pink shirt on top that went down almost like a dress and had a thick black ribbon that tied above my small belly. A pair of jeans and flats to match. Daichi and I got out of the car, perhaps I a little more slower than he, but we managed and he met me on my side and took my hand. I looked up at him and grinned, though really I was not looking forward to this dinner, not now that I knew that something was going on. I sighed and he glanced at me, which immediately reminded me to stay in a good mood. I was seeing the kids and I didn't need them to know that I was unhappy about this affair. Daichi led me to the door and one child came running out before I even had time to knock.

"Najika!" He called out, coming over and hugging my waste. I smiled

"Hitoshi!" I exclaimed back to feed the young boys excitement. I leaned down and hugged him and pulled him up, realizing that was not the best idea. Daichi seemed to notice my grimace and pulled the young boy into his arms instead.

I stood a moment, my lower back aching profusely and trying hard not to swear under my breath. I turned to the boy forcing a smile back on so I didn't worry the 6 year old.

Before I could speak though, more kids came piling out. "Sensai!" Many of them called as they came out. Next an young woman came out with brown curls reaching her mid back and a petite figure came out with an infant in her arms and gave me a welcoming smile "Hello Najika!" She greeted with a giggle. Seiyo came out behind her and place his hands on the young woman's shoulders and waved.

"Hello Akane!" I grinned.

"Come on kids, let Najika get inside first" Akane scolded lightly. The five of them seemed to giggle and backed back through the door. I chuckled and stepped toward Akane trying to ignore the pain in my back as I looked at the infant.

The baby was the newest addition I had been told about but had never seen her. I now looked down at the sleeping infant and gasped. "She's adorable!" I said in a hushed voice. Akane giggled " I know!"

I grinned but couldn't take my eyes off the sleeping figure "What's her name?"

"Mio" Akane stated as she also looked down at the child like it was her own child. I stared at her and the tender look in her eyes before glancing at Daichi.

"Come ladies, food awaits!" Seiyo announced as he led his new wife back into the house. Daichi, who was still holding Hitoshi, looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I used my hand to wave the question away

"I'm fine" I lied

Hitoshi looked at me too with his curious brown eyes that contrasted with a head of golden curls "Najika hurt?" He asked looking from me to Daichi as if knowing it was Daichi that would answer him.

Daichi took his free hand and ruffled the boys' hair "Of course she is" he teased the child as we walked inside following behind Seiyo and Akane.

When we made it to the kitchen Hitoshi was put down and we all went to our separate chairs around the large table. I knew all of the kids. Most that I had grown up with were gone or were adopted. These kids were new and had lost their parents just like I had. Hitoshi was one of the newest children. He had been a very shy child, the Lavender house was not the first orphanage he had gone too. The first one he had been bullied in so it had taken a lot to get him to open up like he had.

Next was a young girl of about 12, Megumi, her parents had both died in a car accident just like my own. Megumi had been in the car with them and had been hospitalized for almost 3 months before finally becoming stable and being sent to the Lavender house. Now all of them were sent here, since there was no one to look over the Lavender house. Not since Hagio Sensai passed on. I knew Akane and Seiyo could not take care of the kids forever, and I didn't want to send them away to another orphanage. I looked around the table at each of the kids. Their faces holding happiness. I wanted to keep that for them. Finding what I could do with them is hard though. Daichi and I worked all the time and lived in a small apartment. We could not keep them all there. Akane and Seiyo at least had maids and what not to help them out, and a huge house. Akane didn't work terribly long hours either but went on frequent business trips. I knew It was so unfair to had just left the kids with the two of them though. I mentally sighed. I had to keep happy while the kids were around so why was I thinking of such thoughts.

"Najika…?"

I looked around coming back to the kitchen table and looking around. Daichi was staring at me curiously as was Seiyo and Akane "huh?" I asked "I'm sorry…I must have dozed off" I said with a forced laugh.

Akane smiled as if sensing that I needed someone to help cover me "Guess carrying around a baby can do that to you" She giggled flashing one of her dazzling smiles.

I chuckled as well and my face went red "Babies…" I stated

Akane cocked her head to one side as if not understanding me.

"Babies" I said again raising up two fingers.

Akane's mouth dropped open "Twins?" She asked

I blushed and nodded me head and Daichi grinned as well taking my hand under the table.

"Aww, Congratulations!" Akane exclaimed

Seiyo laughed "Man, Daichi…you will have your hands full!" He exclaimed as well, though meaning it all in good fun.

Suddenly the sleeping baby in Akane's arms awoke and began crying. "Seiyo?" Akane asked looking to him. He immediately seemed to know what she was talking about and got up from the table disappearing into the kitchen. Akane's cooed the baby trying to calm the little one down before Seiyo came back with a bottle which he immediately tested on his wrist and handed to his wife. Akane stuck it gently in the baby's mouth and the room went silent.

I was in awe at how well the two worked together and I glanced at Daichi who looked rather puzzled at the whole scene. I smiled. I wonder what Daichi was really thinking about our own children that were growing slowly inside me. My face went red at the thought and I decided I would ask him later if I remembered.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_(Sorry for the short chapter. It's all I had time for right now)_

The kids were put to bed soon after dinner was finished. I was upstairs among the governess that had been hired for them. Each one had their own bed two to a room as not to overcrowd them. I liked the arrangement. It was like back at the Lavender House...almost, though the orphanage had provided a little less room than I would have liked. I sighed. I still could not get over the fact that someone had decided to tear it down. I hid my frown beneath a covorup smile. I looked over a couple of young faces laying in bed, staring at me expectantly. What was i to do? I walked across the bedroom and gently leaned down to kiss the first young girl on the forehead. She smiled and leaned up to hug my neck.

"Goodnight" She said in her soft voice. I smiled and hugged her back "Goodnight"

I went over to the next bed with a little girl just as young as the first and kissed her on the forehead as well. This little girl giggled and snuggled under her pink blankets. I ran a gentle hand across her cheek and smiled to her. How could someone be so heartless towards children? Had they not had enough?

Each room I went to i repeated the procedure until I came upon the last room with young Magumi. Instead of the young girl laying in bed, she sat over by the window staring out across the night sky. I knocked gently noticing that she was the only girl in this room. She looked over at me only for a moment, saying nothing, before turning her gaze back to the night sky.

"are you okay Magumi?" I asked gently shutting the door behind me and going over to the young girl. I watched as her hand quickly wipped her eyes "I'm fine" She stated hastily.

I frowned "It's okay you know" I said, wrapping an arm over her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

She shook her head "No, I have be strong, i'm not strong enough"

"Magumi, everyone has a right to feel sadness, it's not a weakness"

She looked over at me.

"I used to cry all the time when i was little, it hurts to lose the people you love" I continued "I promise, I won't tell anyone you cried" I squeezed her a little tighter against me. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder. I could feel her body shaking with tears as i gently stroked her hair to try and ease her pain even if the gesture was small.

Many Minutes later, Daichi walked in and stared at me, i sat with Magumi's head in my lap as she was fast asleep, her face stained by tears and her body sometimes shivering as her body relaxed into a gentle sleep. I turned my head to look at him and had to wipe my own face of tears that rolled quietly down my cheeks. He came over to me and slowly picked up the young girl and she quickly snuggled her head against his neck as he moved her to her bed. I stood and went over to pull back to covers for him and he placed her onto the bed and pulled the blankets under her chin.

We smiled at each other before we went ahead down the stairs to the sitting room where Akane and Seiyo were waiting, an anxiousness not disgused as they sat, Akane, twidling her thumbs and Seiyo looking rather grim. Daichi and I sat across from them on the love seat a coffee table between us.

"So whats the story?" I asked


	8. Chapter 7

They each looked hesitant at first. I suppose it took them a moment to realize that i knew a little of what was going on and so I watched as they untensed a little bit. Daichi reached to grab my hand comfortingly but i kept my eyes glued to my friends. Akane was the first one to speak, she took a breath in and said calmly "Lavender house is going to be torn down" she stated simply, her large, dark eyes watching me closely.

I had known it was going to happen...but hearing her actually say them felt like an arrow to the heart and i had to blink several times to keep the tears back. I managed that but it took more effort than i had to keep my eyes from showing the hurt. Maybe Daichi had expected this as well. He squeezed my hand and i was relieved to have him by my side. It was my turn to take a slow deep breath before i looked from Akane to Seiyo, who had a tight grimace. "Who is it?" I asked.

I had known that the last time Lavender house was threatened it had been by Daichi's father.

"It's a Resort" Seiyo stated.

I cocked my head to one side curiously "But...Hokkaido is farmland mostly..."

Seiyo nodded his head, he knew the part i was from was a small area with farmers and fields and running streams "That is why, they want to see buisness rise in the area, and also it's perfect for a resort for people wanting to leave the city life and hang out somewhere in the open"

I let go of Daichi's hand and clasped my hands tightly in my lap as Seiyo continued "The company goes by the name of Aiga"

I shook my head "Doesn't ring a bell"

Daichi however sat up a little straighter, "No, you wouldnt, they are a new business however they have been spreading fast. However they have a son that just started at the school. A huge nuisance."

I glanced over at my husband, he looked very serious about this and so i turned to him "Should I know the kid?" I asked

He turned to me and lightened up a little bit. "I don't think so but you might know his sister...Chiyo Aiga"

My eyes widened "I'm not sure how i had forgot about that."

Seiyo began to explain "turns out the family got hold of some fortune because the son turned into some sort of popular actor...from him the family gained fortune and made an investment into a hotel which is located in here in the city, after that turns out they do real well in the hospitality business, but really to me it seems like they are just using their kid to get up on the big boys' level."

Akane crossed her arms "I've had to work with that boy for a commercial before, he sure has an arrogent attitude"

I smirked "His sister is a little hard to get along with as well though" I commented.

It was silent for a few moments as we all took in this new information when Daichi spoke up again "Maybe the children are the key"

We all looked curiously to my husband as an excited smirk came to his face "The kids...you said that they use the boy..right?" He asked

Seiyo nodded "So if you convince the boy..you convince the family to stop contruction"

Diachi nodded enthusiastically but i frowned "But...didn't we also say that the kid's are a little hard to talk to?"

Akane chuckled "Najika...if anyone can do it...you can."

I felt my cheeks turn red "Don't put this all on me!" I said indignantly with a giggle.

"Don't worry...i'll do my best to help" Daichi said giving me a wink. My face turned a little more red as i felt flattered by his gesture.

We arrived back at the apartment late that night and both of us were silent as we dressed to go to bed. Once i buttoned the last button on my gown I sat heavily upon the bed and stared at the floor. The situation didn't seem like it would be too hard to avert, at least not if you look at the simple facts of it. I had a differant feeling however. Daichi came out of the bathroom and paused, staring at me. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I fluttered my eyes upward then dropped them

"Just tired" I lied as I got up to pull the covers back. Daichi walked around to the other side of the bed and did the same.

I lay down and pulled the blankets to my chin staring across the room. Daichi sat on the bed "I wish you wouldn't lie to me."

"If you know whats wrong...why would you ask?" I retorted irritably

I felt him put his arm over me and lean over so he could look me in the eyes, I looked up at him meeting his gaze "To see if you will be open with me"

I rolled my eyes and sighed but i couldn't keep a smile from curving my lips "Men are so difficult" I teased him

He gave me his boyish grin and replied "Not as difficult as women"

"What are you going to do if they both end up being girls?" I chuckled

"I'm going to hope they are as beautiful and friendly as their mother" He replied

I sat up and he removed his arm so i could, our faces close together and a look of worry back on my face "Daichi...What will we do if the Lavender house is torn down, those kids will have to go to orphanages!"

He placed his hands on each of my shoulders "Najika, calm down...that will not happen" He stated staring intently at me. He pulled lightly at my hair "Rest now, it's late."

I frowned but laid down with my back to him. I wasn't sure how he was expecting me to sleep at a time like this. He turned off the lamp and put his arm around me hugging me close to his body. I felt my tension settle with his touch. I knew Daichi would not let the Lavender House be torn down.


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning started as if any other day. Daichi woke me up and I got into the shower and washed up. My mind was swimming with thoughts of the Lavender House and of the little girl I would be facing. I wondered if there was any way I would be able to get her to open up to me. I shook my head, I knew she was lost, she always looked so lonely. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towl around me. Stepping over to the fogged mirror, I took my hand and rubbed it across so that I could see a clear view of my face. My short hair was dripping onto my shoulder. My eyes were looking tired, and my face a little more shallow than it had been. I shook my head "Have to keep your chin up Najika" I told myself. I removed my towl and began drying my hair.  
>At School The routine stayed the same, Dachi came with me to my classroom where he gave me a kiss, and lingered a little. I knew he was worried about me. However I just smiled, and with that he nodded his head in understanding and walked away. I turned towards the classroom and took a deep breath before opening the door. The classroom was loud with talking when I walked in, and it just seemed to get louder. I looked around noticing two distinct voices in a yelling match.<br>"Stop being such a spoiled little brat!"  
>"ME? How dare you! If you were'nt such a inmature baby, you would see that it is very much fair!"<br>My eyes turned to the culprits, Akihiko and Chiyo.  
>"Settle Down!" I called out sharply.<br>The remaining students who were staring at the two, noticed I had arrived and hastily took their seats.  
>I set my bag down on my desk and tried to calm my temper that threatened to explode, after another deep breath I looked from Akahiko to Chiyo "You two, in the hallway...now" I commanded sternily. Akahiko looked miserable as he dragged his feet towards the door, Chiyo looking as hoty as ever. I held the door open for the two and followed them out. Both stood against the opposite wall and I looked each one over before beginning "I must admit, I've never had to call a student out of class yet. However, I walk in today and the whole class is in an uproar and you two are yelling at the top of your lungs. I'm quite disapointed"<br>I glanced at the two again and my tone went from being sharp to a little sad, I hated to have to scould these two wonderful unique in their own way "What has happened?" I asked gently glancing at Chiyo who looked relunctant to talk. Akihiko, on the other hand, sighed "It's my fault" I looked over at him " I was irritating her"  
>I placed one hand on my temple that was beginning to throb. "Why? your better than that"<br>"I'm tired of her being such a stuck up know it all"  
>This time I sighed and looked at Chiyo "Is that what happened?"<br>She had a small look of shock on her face as she glanced from Akahiko to me "Yes" She stated simply "Akihiko, you means that you have to stay after school, right?"  
>He nodded his head, staring down at the floor.<br>I shook my head "Both of you get back in class, and after class I want to see you in my room" I told the young man before I followed both of them back inside. After the dilimma, the day continued on as normal, I stood at the dry erase bored teaching a lesson. Class dismissed without another problem and I left in the classroom alone. I pulled my stool up to the high table and streightened up the papers on my desk before laying the flat, and pulling a pen out of the cup on my desk. Time passed and I caught myself dozing as my door opened "Najika" I jumped and turned to find Daichi standing in my doorway. I gave him an akward smile "Hi"  
>He shut the door behind himself and came over, pulling a students stool over to the otherside of my desk. "you okay?" He asked I nodded my head "Of course..." He gave me one of his knowing looks and I immediatly felt guilty "I'm just tired" I said not wanting him to know that I felt exhausted lately, which was only a side of pregnancy anyways.<br>"How about some lunch?" He asked I smiled and shook my head "you know I cannot refuse that offer" He smiled back revealing a brown paper bag in which he placed on the table. "I figured"  
>He unloaded two lunch boxes and pushed one over to me.<br>Puzzled I looked at him "Where did you get these?"  
>He grinned his boyish grin and shrugged "From our favorite place ever, I just figured that you may like some privacy instead of going over"<br>I smiled "Ahh, so it's our favorite person, Fujita-san"  
>He nodded "He made it specially for you today"<br>I opened up the box and smiled "Yogurt bread?"  
>He nodded but didn't add more to it, just smiled. I stared at him and his smile made me smile "You are the best"<br>He blushed and scratched his head "Nah, I can't cook so I had him cook it...but I remembered...when Aniki died..." He stopped and both of us frowned and stared at our food.  
>"Thank you"<br>He looked back at me, and I smiled so he knew it was okay. He smiled back and picked up his rice cake.  
>"Do you ever think about it?" I asked after moments of silence.<br>He took a bite and thought for a moment beforen nodding "Of course...a lot"  
>I knew it had been years ago since that horrible accident but it was not something to be forgotten so easily, and I never really asked Daichi his feelings on it. Back then, it was such a confusing time, thinking back, I felt maybe I was to caught up in the hurtful words of other people that I didn't think about what some others were going through.<br>"I know that Aniki wouldn't want us to linger on it"  
>I nodded my head and took a bite of the bread "Is something bothoring you?" I asked He shook his head "No, I just want to make sure that you are fine...I never want to see you unhappy"<br>I felt my cheeks heat up a little and I smiled "With you around, that's impossible"  
>He grinned back and we both laughed.<br>"By the way, I have a student staying after school" I informed him "You do? That's a first"  
>I nodded my head "It's Akahiko"<br>He looked even more shocked "Isn't that your happy-go-lucky kid?"  
>I nodded again "Yes, but it has something to do with Chiyo-san"<br>He looked rather suspicious at this. "Don't judge her" I warned him and he quickly looked back at his depleating food "She's just lost and lonely, I really think she is holding in something, and I being an adult, will find it difficult to get her to talk to me"  
>He nodded but continued eating.<br>I finished off my bread "I will meet you in your office when i'm finished"  
>"Okay"<br>We finished off our lunch and my next class came in so I could begin teaching my lesson before school ended all too soon.  
>I brought my bag up onto my desk and began putting my books and papers away, I heard the door open again and watched as Akahiko came into the room looking rather gloomy. "Come on in" I said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. He did as he was told and came over to stand on the opposite side of my desk.<br>"What's my punishment?" He asked I finished closing my bag and turned my brown eyes upon him "Well, I decided that I will have you clean up the room, wipe the cooking tables, clean the dry erase bored, that sort of stuff"  
>"Okay" He dropped his bag onto my desk and was about to turn to get to work when I reached across the table and touched his shoulder. He looked back at me.<br>"however, first I want to know what happened."  
>He sighed slightly irritably "I already said" He retorted I kept my gaze on him showing him he would have to say more than that.<br>"Fine, it started back yesterday after school. I was having a little fun with the other guys, and we were kicking around a soccer ball. I kick the ball a little too hard and it flies and hits Chiyo right in the head." He paused a moment as if waiting for me to scould him before he continued "I ran over to her and apologized and asked if she was okay, and she get's really angry and kicks the ball, with impressive force I add, right into the road where it gets hit by a truck and is forever gone"  
>I crossed my arms and shook my head "I'm assuming that was your soccer ball?"<br>He nodded "Yes, so I told her she had to replace it, but instead she get's all red faced and turns away without saying a single word."  
>I frowned. That was just like Chiyo to hide her emotions and just run off, "So I assume that today you begin to tease her and irritate her to try and get her to agree to replace your ball?"<br>He nodded "Sure did, and she finally blew her top and responded"  
>I knew at that moment that I was not in a hurry to have twin teenagers. "I understand both of your situations, and I will have to have a talk with Chiyo, but next time you decide to kick a soccer ball around, can you at least make sure it's on a field and not in the middle of campus?"<br>He frowned but agreed to the terms.  
>"And there are better ways to get a reponce from someone" He nodded again and I sighed "Very well, get to work"<br>I sat at my desk rubbing my aching back and wishing I had something other than a stool to sit on when he came back around the room to clean the white bored "Kitazawa senpai?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Why does she act like she does?"  
>I smiled a bit "She just needs someone to help her open up"<br>My thoughts drifted to Akane, she had such a hard exterior, and always had an apperance she had tried to keep "It's hard sometimes, if you feel pressured by parents or peers, to actually be yourself"  
>He began wiping the bored"But...why would you want to be what someone else wants you to be?"<br>"Sometimes people feel like they do not have a choice"  
>He went silent and finished up his task and put up all the cleaning supplies before he came back to my desk and slung his backpack over his shoulder "Maybe no one has given her a chance"<br>I nodded my head "that's probably exactly what the problem is"  
>His eyes lit up and he grinned, his boyish, goofy grin "Your the best Kitazawa senpai"<br>I beamed back at him "You did a good job and i'll see you in class tomorrow"  
>He nodded his head and rushed out of the classroom. <div> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Chiyo Aiga**

School, I would have to admit that school was my favorite place to be. I enjoyed cooking, I enjoyed learning, and most of all I enjoyed staying away from my home. To say I was a happy kid, would be an overstatement. I got along in my routine world. It seemed to be everyday was the same. Almost identical. I couldn't help but realize though, that I would have loved change. I longed for it. This however is a day in the life of me.

"Miss Aiga, it is time to get ready for school."

I sighed, blinking my eyes against the sunlight of my opened curtains. The maid stood by the window, this let my know she was the one who opened them. I felt my temper flare as I glared at the young girl. She seemed nervous, I didn't blame her. I was not a morning person. I pushed my blankets off me and kicked them down, "Very well, go away." I growled at her. She nodded her head and I waited till she left the room to sit up.

My wavy, chin length black hair was in disarray, I didn't have to look in a mirror to tell. I slid out of bed and went over to my vanity mirror. Yep, my hair was even worse than I had imagine. I took a brush and clipped the sides back so they would not be in my face. Approving of the look, I then went over to my closet, and pulled on my school uniform. I didn't approve of the uniform, a knee length skirt with a long sleeve shirt. Both with a plaid trim and a bow on the front of the shirt. I wrinkled my nose.

I walked back over to my mirror, making sure I looked acceptable before rubbing the back of my head. It no longer hurt, but just thinking about it made my face go red, "Annoying Akihiko" I growled under my breath, "I don't see how he even got into this school."

I used my hand to toss my hair definitely before I grabbed my bag and went downstairs for breakfast. My brother was already at the table, dressed in his own uniform. His hair was brushed neatly with a strand of bang hanging to the side also black like my own kept reading glasses in the front pocket of his jacket. As I stepped in, he looked up with his dark brown eyes, "Good morning, little sister."

I scowled at him. He knew I hated being called that, but I politely retorted, "Good morning Kazuo-kun." I felt there was no need to stoop down to his level. A smile played on his lips as he looked back at the book he held in his in his left hand. He used his free hand to gracefully eat.

I took a seat, trying not to pay so much attention to him. A plate was placed in front of me and I began trying to eat as gracefully as he did. I noticed him glance over his book at me, "Are you sure you need to be eating all of that?" He asked. I didn't get a chance to answer as he checked his wristwatch, "You won't have time to anyways." He closed his book and began packing it back into his bag before he stood up. He walked towards the door and yelled over his shoulder, "Come on, Chiyo, I can't be late."

I glanced down at my hardly eaten food, pulled between staying and going, "I'll walk." I called back to him, I turned in time to see him shrug his shoulders without looking back. He was gone. I turned back to my food. My stomach wanting to reject what was now in it. I wasn't sure why I let his words get to me. I then turned to look at the mantal clock and realized I was already behind. I jumped to my feet, pulled my bag onto my shoulder, and raced towards the door.

Reaching the front, I found the car was already gone. I sighed and realized this was going to be another bad day. I ran to school and found myself gasping for air when I got there. I wasn't late. People were still out in the schoolyard. I allowed myself to catch my breath as I walked up the stairs, I was about to the door.

"Aiga!"

I paused, looking around, no one ever talked to me so it seemed strange. A boy waving his hand at me enthusiastically, ran up. My eyes narrowed at him and I was tempted to turn and stomp away, "What do you want Ando?" I asked

He stopped where I was, with his normal goofy smile on his face. His eyes all alight. I rolled my own eyes and stared him down. Finally he spoke, "I wanted to apologize."

I stared at him suspiciously before he continued, "I didn't mean to upset you the other day. I also didn't mean to hit you with my soccer ball."

I glanced around, trying to rack my thoughts, I wasn't sure if he meant what he said, or if it was a big hoax. I noticed a few of his soccer friends staring at us and I felt my face go a little red. "I'll excuse you this time, only because you took the blame for the arguing." I retorted. I lifted my chin a little higher defiantly and watched his expression. At first, he seemed a little irritated, but then his face untensed again. The school bell rang before he could say anything more and I hurried to my first class.

The day continued as normal, my first class was cooking. My favorite class, I was hoping we would have a cooking lesson today. Sensai, however, had other plans. She stood at the board. Cooking was a lot of science, which I didn't mind so much. As long as I was learning, I was good with anything. I glanced briefly around at other students. Akihiko was listening, he always seemed to be paying attention but more than one occasion I had wondered if anything actually went to his brain. Fuu sat behind me. I knew she was taking notes. I could always hear her pen as she clicked the top of it, and more often than not, she seemed to scribble or underline something. I could never tell. I took a few brief notes. Studying never seemed to be a problem with me.

After that class, the day seemed to drag on more than I would have liked. There was nothing I could do about it. Lunch, was my break. I enjoyed sitting on a bench outside. Many people gathered at the lunchroom or at the diner. I opened my bento box, of course my favorite foods were inside. I looked up from where I sat, a car sat in the drive on idle. My eyes widened before hearing voices coming out the door of the school. Kazuo-kun had his arm wrapped over a girls shoulder as they walked down the steps. As they reached me, Kazuo looked over at me and gave me a smile, "I have an interview today, don't wait up." The girl looked over at me as they walked by, "Who is that?" I heard her ask him. I didn't hear the response but I felt my blood boil. I was tired of being put on the backburner, I stood up quickly, my bento box pouring out of my lap and onto my clothes. I gasped looking down at my stained clothes. I then looked towards my brother, before he could see, I pulled my bag over my shoulder and fled. I stood in an empty hallway feeling humiliated. Lunch would be over soon and I knew the halls would be crowded.

"Chiyo-chan?"

I looked over, Sensei was looking around the corner at me. She then turned and came towards me where I stood leaning against the wall, my bag hugged tightly against my chest. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at her concerned face. I looked at the floor, "I...spilt my lunch."

She looked at me questioningly and so I removed my bag so she could see. I looked up at her, and she seemed to examine the clothes hopefully rather than in disgust. "We can fix it."

This time I looked at her curiously, "How so?"

She smiled and motioned for me to follow her and I did. We went back to her classroom and she opened a closet, I waited as she rummaged through it before pulling out a uniform, "since this is a cooking class, I try and keep a spare." she gave me one of her bright, loving smiled and I felt my face turn pink as I gratefully took it. I couldn't find words. She always seemed so cheerful and optimistic. I managed a little smile back at her, before I hurried off.

As I walked to the dressing room to switch out of my clothes, I couldn't help but wonder how my sensei could always be such a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. I wanted to know the secret she had. So that maybe I could be as vibrant as she.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Akihiko Ando

Some houses just tend to be more hectic than others. Especially for me, Akihiko. I live in a small apartment with my mother and my two younger siblings. My morning normally started out with my little brother and sister fighting, my mother scolding them, and then my alarm clock ringing itself right off my nightstand. This morning was one such morning. I woke up on the edge of my bed, my blankets practically in the floor and my brown hair in disarray. The alarm clock was still announding the time in the floor after it had landed there with a loud thunk. The initial thunk was what had actually woken me up. The consistent ringing was what started irritating me as I reached down lazily, almost pulling myself out of bed in order to turn off the ringer. I pulled myself halfway out of bed before I reached the clock, then slid back in, holding the alarm clock above my head as I tried to turn the ringer off. In the process, my door opened, I glanced over a moment, realizing the figure was just standing in the doorway.

"Good morning!" My little sister chimed in with her innocent smile, her head peeking around my door. I managed to turn the ringer off before I turned and gave her a sleepy smile, her long black hair in a braid down her back, her large, dark eyes reminding me of a chibi on the five year old.

"Good morning, Emi."[/b] I greeted back. She took that as permission to come in, she ran over and jumped on my bed, and right on top of me, straddling my chest and looking down into my face before leaning down to hug my neck. I laughed, feeling the pressure of her weight, "Emi!"

She sat back up and giggled, before another voice entered, "Hey, no fair, how come I get in trouble when I come in your room?"

I sighed and glanced over at my little, ten year old brother, a miniature me with black hair, he looked irritated, I glared over at him "Because she's cute and your annoying"

His jaw dropped "Hey, that's not fair!"

"No, it's not, I wonder everyday how I got stuck with a brother like you!" I snapped back, helping Emi climb back down off the bed. I sat up the blanket falling to reveal my bare chest, I threw the blankets off, or what was remaining of them on the bed. I swung my feet to touch the cold floor and stretched.

My brother was glaring at me, I gave him a smirk, "You just wait, i'll get you back." He threatened.

"What can you do, Haru, tell mom?" I asked. This only caused him to give me a death glare, before he turned on his heels and stormed away. I sighed and looked at Emi who smiled, sweetly, she was just as mischievous as he was but she had the charm to get away with it. I chuckled, "Go on Emi," She nodded and ran off, closing the door behind her.

I stood, and went to the washroom, before coming back to my room to change into my school uniform. I packed my soccer uniform into a bag, with my cleats before I went to the kitchen, dropping my stuff by the front door. My mother was cooking and she looked over at me. She was a slender woman with brown, wavy hair and and a gentle smile, though I noticed more often that she was exhausted. She hid this of course in her smile as she turned to me now "Aki, your up on time" she used my pet name and gave me a teasing look.

I shrugged and scratched the back of my head, "What can you do, when you have a five year old greet you in the morning?"

She smiled turning back to the stove, "Food will be ready shortly."

I licked my lips "Sounds good," I then went back towards the back of the small apartment. Emi and Haru were arguing, and I hoped to catch it before mom had to.

"This is not yours!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No, this was my homework, Emi!"

As I reached my brothers room, I glanced inside, the little girl was now in tears as my brother held a piece of paper up, showing it to her.

"Whats going on?" I asked, standing in the doorway with my arms crossed

Haru turned to me, showing me the paper "Emi drew all over my homework!"

I took it into my hands and looked over it, "Surely you can copy it on another sheet quickly"

Haru gritted his teeth, "That's not the point!"

I frowned, he did have a point this time, I turned my gaze to Emi, "Emi, you know not to come into Haru's room right?"

She gave me her puppy dog eyes and nodded her head

"Then why were you in here?"

She shrugged her slender shoulders.

I sighed, it was so hard to be made at her, and yet, I knew that I had to keep things fair, "Emi, you apologize to Haru, or next time he can draw on your things"

Her little face lit up with horror and she quickly hugged Haru around the waist and looked up at him "I'm sorry". Haru looked uncomfortable as he unhooked her little hands and stepped away, "Stay out of my room." He stated again as if to finalize the situation. He then stormed off, towards the kitchen as mother yelled breakfast was ready.

After breakfast, it was a bit of a hassle getting everything cleared and rushing out the door. Haru was complaining because he couldn't find his baseball bat, it ended up being in his messy room. Finally I drug him out of the house as mother, grabbed my little sisters had and locked the door behind all of us. After going down the stairs, mother waved goodbye, giving Haru a kiss on the cheek which he grimaced at. My mother just giggled and we went our separate ways. Haru was dropped off at the middle school, and I went on to the high school.

In front of the school, my friends came over to greet me, I gave them a grin. "Ready for the soccer game today?" one asked, while him and another guy high-fived.

"With Ando on our team, we can't lose!" said another one.

"Chill, Chill" I said holding up my hands, but feeling my pride swell.

They glanced at me, "Dude, you ever get a new soccer ball?" one asked.

I shook my head, frowning slightly, "No, which means that I haven't been able to practice at home."

"Surly your mom can get you another one." My smile vanished, "It's not my mom's problem." I quickly turned from them, walking towards the door and they followed behind, not mentioning it again.

"Hey Ando, think quick!" Someone yelled, I twirled ready to catch the ball, as I did, I walked backwards, waiting for it to land in my hands when I felt myself run into someone. I watched papers fly. I turned and the ball landed almost on the girl as she let out a small shriek, covering her head with her hands as she kneeled on the sidewalk in front of fallen papers.

The girl looked familiar as she glanced up at me, her face turned bright red, her eyes were large and green, looking as innocent as Emi's. "Yamada, Fuu..." I said partially in puzzlement. It was very rare for me to see the young girl, who kept to herself and never seemed to come out into the daylight.

She ignored me, and began picking up her papers, I could hear the guys behind me muttering "who is she?" or "Isn't she that super genius?" I ignored them and quickly helped pick up the papers as I felt the wind begin to pick up. I heard the bell ring and the guys began urging me to come along.

"You guys go ahead, i'll catch up." I quickly retorted. They didn't need much more persuasion as they picked up the loose soccer ball and headed inside.

Fuu didn't say a word as she quickly scrambled to get her papers together, I felt her keep glancing at me though as if worried I might attack her or something. Finally as I picked up the last paper and we got to our feet, she reached out hesitantly for the papers I had. "You can talk right?" I asked.

Her face reddened more and she nodded her head.

"I can't hear you..." I replied with a smug smirk

"Ye...yes." she stammered, pushing glasses up on her nose. I hadn't realized she wore glasses. I figured they must be for reading as I held out the papers for her to take.

She had curly, blonde hair pulled into a bun, she was short girl and very petite. I also knew she was a year or two younger than everyone else in our grade. The second bell began to ring and the young girl gasped, "I've never been late for class before!" she said, looking absolutely displeased about the situation as she took off up the stairs.

I caught up with her catching her arm, "Hey, class isn't worth killing yourself over, once won't hurt." I said with a chuckle, and boyish grin. Her face turned brighter pink, "I'm Akihiko." I stated kindly.

She nodded, "I know..." she said with a small voice, looking down at the floor.

I chuckled again, "Why are you so nervous, we are all people here too...no aliens.."

Even though she was staring at the floor, I could see a small smile flash across her face for an instant. I chuckled more, and tilted my head to the side, "Hurry on to class, I expect you not to be late for cooking.".

She finally flashed her eyes up at me and gave me a childish smile, "Thank you." She then turned and jogged away. I watched a moment and shook my head, strange girl. I then turned to head to my first class.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12 Chiyo

Here was one day I would have preferred not to come. Partners, why would sensai do this to me? I preferred working alone. Having someone else help was simply a burden. I glanced around. She had already announced that she picked our partners, I just hoped she didn't stick me with the bumbling oaf at the next table. Akihiko was sitting with a grin and looking as if he didn't have a care I nthe world. I wasn't sure how anyone coule be that non-chalante about anything. It was unnatural.

Najika Sensai was smiling infront of the class, "Spring Break…" she was saying.

My eyes widened slightly, spring break…right, that started tomorrow. I frowned knowing that meant I would be stuck at my house. I hadn't thought to make any plans, after all, who would I know to make plans with? I swallowed a groan listning as Najika called out pairings. I crossed my fingers praying to any god or gods that would listen. I did not want to be paired with Akihiko.

"Chiyo and Fuu,"

I felt shock first as my head whirled around to face the small, young girl behind me. She glanced at me nervously and I narrowed my eyes at her in a bored expression. I had to admit, at least she was the complete opposite of Akihiko. If anything, the good news was that she was quiet, shy, and annoyingly timid. I could easily do all the work myself and she might just agree to go with anything I said.

I turned back around and glanced at my hands that I folded on the metal work table. I didn't get Akihiko so I suppose I should at least be grateful. I smiled bitterly. 'Why partners?' 'Why over break?'. I looked at Sensai but she was oblivious to my annoyance. Her smile was lighting up the room as joyful banter commenced. Most were excited over their partner. Our eyes met and at the moment I couldn't help but return Sensai's smile with a small one of my own. Her optimisim made me feel that maybe this assighnment wouldn't be so bad after all.

After class I hurried into the hallway. My mind was on one thing and normally that was distraction enough to keep me from having to deal with people. I kept feeling a tug, like someone was calling my name, but I just kept moving not wanting to stop. At last I felt a tap on my shoulder in which I could not ignore. I stopped and turned toward the shorter figure of Fuu who seemed slightly out of breath. I gave her a quizzical look and I noted her cheeks were a bright pink as she fiddled with papers she held in her hands. Finally after a moment I decided to speak first.

"Do you need something?" I asked slightly bitterly though I hadn't meant for it to come out that way at all.

Her face turned even more red as she averted her gaze to the floor "We…umm…are going to be partners…and…" She stammered and I tilted my head to the side, I couldn't help but wonder why the girl was so timid. I jumped in before she could finish

"Yes, and as you know I'm Chiyo and I know you are Fuu, why don't you speak clearly, it's not like I'm going to bite."

She looked a little startled as her eyes came back up to me and she gave a small smile, "I'm sorry…" she said sheepishly, "I thought that maybe we could get together after school and plan out how we should work over break."

At last, her intentions were revealed. I looked her over, the younger girl seemed to look more at ease just with the simple statement I had spoke to her. I really didn't understand it but I glanced at the nearest wall clock, "Look, I still have class but you are welcome to meet me at lunch perhaps we can talk then."

She nodded her head, "On the front stairs of the school?" she asked somewhat cautiously.

I thought for a moment, not that I really needed to the answer was simple and I nodded my head, "Yeah, sure, that'll work" I crossed my arms and looked at her with a look that stated she was wasting time . She smiled again shyly and nodded her head as well.

"Very well, I will see you then." She then turned on her heels and blended into the crowd.

I shook my head, what a strange thing, but at the same time I seemed…happy. It was a strange feeling and I simply pushed it away. I actually had someone meeting me to eat lunch. It was a good feeling but I knew better than to let it get the best of me, after all it was simply business.

At lunch time, I stopped by the cafateria to pick up some food. Normally I would bring my own but I had forgotten it that morning. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited in line. What a nuisance it was to wait, I preferred to always be on the move, after all, waiting never did any good for anyone. Finally I managed to get a bento box and I hurried away from the crowded cafateria and down the hall. I wasn't sure why my feet were in such a hurry. I wondered if by the time I got there Fuu would be gone, perhaps tired of waiting.

Outside I blinked in the sunlight before glancing around, the young girl was easy to spot as she sat on the stairs of the school alone. She was reading a book that she had propped on her lap and one hand was trying to keep her hair out of her face as she read as the wind periodically picked up and died down.

The door shut behind me and I noticed her turn her head slightly but not enough so that she lost her place where she was reading. I stepped over and had a seat beside her as I pulled out my lunch. She shut her book after a moment and glanced over at me. Her deep brown eyes seemed tired but when she saw me I noticed them light up slightly.

"Aiga-san…I thought you wouldn't come…" She stated looking rather uncomfortable with her own honesty.

I picked up my chop sticks and put some rice into my mouth, chewing thoughtfully for a moment before I glanced at her and narrowing my eyes. I swallowed and returned, "If I say I'm going to do something than I will do it."

I noticed her smile and I wasn't sure why she was smiling, I had said nothing funny to her. I looked away but from the corner of my eye I noticed as she began digging through her backpack that was by her feet. She pulled up a notebook and a pen and placed it on top of her book. "I was trying to think of where we could meet for the assignment…" She stated as I turned to look curiously at the small calender she had made.

"Well we certaintly won't go to my house." I hastily stated. I could only imagine the turmoil my brother would cause us as we tried to work on our assignment and I dreaded the thought of it.

Fuu seemed not to take it that way as she seemed a little bummed about the idea, she seemed to contimplate this before stating, "Well…I guess we could go to my house…" The words seemed hard for her to get out but I didn't worry about that as I quickly stated,

"Sounds like a good plan, but perhaps we can start out at the library." I knew the assignment would need to be planned before we actually took action on it. She nodded her head agreeing with this idea. For some idea I had completely forgotten that the assignment would be a lot easier on my own and here this girl was writing down some thing on her self drawn calinder. I turned back to my lunch to eat while to did whatever sort of planning she was doing. She flipped the page on the notebook to another calinder and wrote on it as well. I heard her stomach growl and she paused a moment looking timidly at me as if afraid I had heard it. I glanced at her and her face grew a little pink. "Haven't you eaten?" I asked as if it was obvious that she should have done so.

She glanced away, "Well…not really…I…uhh…forgot my money for my lunch…"

I shook my head and picked up a a carrot stick and held it out to her. She looked at it a moment before taking it, "Thank you…" She stated looking rather startled.

"It's just a carrot stick" I pointed out grimly without looking at her. I heard her chomp down on it with a loud crunch and I continued eating in silence. After a moment she tore out a page from her notebook and handed it to me.

"Here, I made this for you."

I took the calinder and looked it over, noting the various days we would be meeting or not. I nodded and folded it, shoving it in my backpack. I closed the bento box and got to my feet, " I suppose I will see you later then."

She nodded, "Yes I suppose that is true."

I stood awkwardly a moment and sighed, "See ya."

"Goodbye Aiga-san."

I shook my head and looked at her, "It's Chiyo." I pointed out simply

She got to her feet as well and threw her backpack over her shoulders, "Of course…Chiyo."

I shook my head again, "Your strange." And with that simple term, I walked away from her. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it was just the sensation of not knowing how I was supposed to interact with someone that was so quiet and timid.


End file.
